Royal Highness
* * |type = Sniper|grade = |released = 11.2.0|efficiency/_damage = 58|fire_rate = 87|capacity = 10 (max 100)|mobility = *100 *16 (weight) *55 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |theme = Military-themed|cost = 450 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = |row4 = }} The is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 11.2.0 update. Appearance It is a large sniper rifle with the 10X scope, Picatinny rail, and the muzzle beak. Strategy It has devastating damage, good fire rate, good capacity and adequate mobility. Tips *Aim at the head to maximize its damage. *The piercing shot attribute might come in handy especially in coop survival or fighting monsters in the game since you can try to hit more than one enemy. *It is recommended to use this weapon in medium to long range, as close-range encounters will be a nightmare, unless you are experienced in doing so. *Use its scope to maximize its usage. *Use this to counter any slow-firing sniper users. *Useful against Jetpack users, but make sure to aim well to not waste ammo. *It can one headshot enemies ,so try to aim carefully. *Even if you miss the first shot, keep calm and try again, as this Sniper's average fire rate will allow you to fire again in no time; do not panic. *Consider its good fire rate. Tied with a devastating damage, aim for the head to guarantee an instant kill on enemies. *Use weapons that slow the opponent down so you can easily shoot them. *Play in long range maps for the scope to bekmore useful. *Switch to faster weapons since this weapon's mobility is not good for fleeing purposes. *Due to this having a slightly-prolonged reloading time, it is recommended to reload at a slightly non-exposed spot. Once done reloading, continue on attacking. Counters *Pick off its users from short ranges. *It's hard to use in short ranges, so use an area damage weapon against its users to disorient their aim. Be ware of skilled players, though, since they can kill you regardless of any range. *Attack from behind for best results. *Area damage can be a best encounter against its users if encountering the user directly. *Overwhelm its users with a fast-firing weapons. *Strafe frequently to evade hits. *Do not move and jump in a pattern as skilled players can estimate your position when firing. *Rush the user using a deadly close quarters weapon such as Frozen Dragon or Gas Launcher. However, do not rush them head-on, as experienced players can kill you without using the scope. *A semi-effective counter to this weapon is using weapons or gadgets with the Slowing Targets down attribute. However, be aware that skilled users would know how to counter this tactic. *This weapon has atrocious mobility, therefore strafe and jump around and use speedy weapons with high mobility to render the user defenseless. *Best of all, avoid its users's sight at all times if you are having troubles with them. Performance Analysis Cost to buy is dependent on the ease of obtaining Trivia *This is based on the British Accuracy International AS50 anti-material sniper rifle. *The firing sound resembles that of Laser Crossbow's. *It vaguely resembles the Elephant Hunter. *The word "royal highness" is a style used to address or refer to some members of royal families, usually princes other than monarchs and their female consorts (i.e., kings and queens). *After being overshadowed by the "Military Standard", the company decided to restore it to be popular alongside the latter. Category:Sniper Category:Single shots Category:Scoped Category:Weapons Category:Piercing Shot Category:Legendary Category:Event Set